אלכימיה
by noga999
Summary: טדי כבר ראה יותר מידי. סלאש. NC17.


שם: אלכימיה.

פאנדום: הארי פוטר.

תקופה: בסביבות חמש- עשרה שנים אחרי האפילוג.

דמויות ראשיות/ שיפ: אלבוס/טדי.

ז'אנר: אנגסט.

ספירת מילים: 3,705.

דרוג: NC17.

תקציר: טדי כבר ראה יותר מידי.

הערות/הזהרות: סלאש, תיאורים גרפיים של אלימות, מין, שפה לא הולמת.

טדי דווקא די שמח כשפקח את עניו הכבדות וגילה שג'יימס מביט בו. הוא פרחח, אמת, אבל זה היה עדיף מהמראות של קללות מתפוצצות, עמיתים לעבודה ומוגלגים חפים משפע מבוססים ומתים.

"אני **ער**," נהם טדי בצרידות כשג'יימס טפח על לחייו הלא- מגולחות.

"אתה בסדר?" הוא שאל ברצינות שלא הלמה אותו.

"אני נראה לך בסדר?" טדי ניסה לקום, אבל גילה שידיו ורגליו מרגישות כמו ג'לי ושהוא מסוחרר מאד.

"אנחנו לוקחים אותך הביתה," אמר ג'יימס וכרך את זרועותיו סביב חזהו של טדי כדי למשוך אותו למצב ישיבה.

"אני לא צריך שתיקח אותי הביתה. אני לא החברה שלך," ירק טדי ודחף את ג'יימס מעליו, רק כדי לאבד את שיווי המשקל וליפול לאחור. אך מישהו תפס אותו מתחת לכתפיו ועזר לו להזדקף בעמל מה.

"אה, גם אתה פה," סינן טדי לאחר שהטה את ראשו לאחור וראה שזהו אלבוס שלא נותן לו לצנוח בחזרה למדרכה הלחה.

"אבא שלח אותנו לראות מה שלומך," אמר ג'יימס בשקילות.

"מצוין, אז אתם יכולים להגיד לו שאני שקוע עמוק בחרא ולמסור לו תודה רבה על כלום," אמר טדי וניסה להתנער מזרועותיו של אלבוס, אבל תנועותיו היו איטיות ומגושמות, כמו מפחד, כשהוא הסתתר עם ג'ון הגוסס מאחורי מכולת האשפה בסמטה בזמן שהקוסמים הטרוריסטית סגרו עליהם...

"קדימה, טדי..." אמר אלבוס ברכות והוא ואחיו הרימו את טדי לרגליו. רק כשעמד עליו רגליו החלושות, כשג'יימס ואלבוס תומכים בו, הוא הבין כמה הוא שיכור.

העולם הסתחרר סביבו, ולפני שהבין מה הוא עושה הוא רכן קדימה והקיא את נשמתו על הכביש השומם.

"ניקח אותו לדירה שלי, היא קרובה יותר," אמר אלבוס מעליו. טדי התכוון להגיד להם שיעזבו אותו בשקט, ושהוא לא צריך אותם ואת האבא הטוב- בשביל- כלום שלהם, אבל הם כבר החלו מובילים אותו במורד הרחוב הלונדוני האפלולי.

נדמה היה לו שהוא נרדם מתי שהוא במהלך ההליכה, והתעורר רק כשהיו בחדר מדרגות לא מטופח המואר על ידי מנורה צהובה בין שתי דלתות, מעל לעציץ נבול.

אלבוס פתח את הדלת והדליק את האור בפנים בזמן שג'יימס הכניס את טדי המתנדנד פנימה.

"אתה תצטרך עזרה איתו?" שאל ג'יימס וטדי נשען על קיר פרוזדור הכניסה הקצר והצר בזמן ששקע באפלה חלקית... וארגמן...

הדלת נסגרה מאחורי ג'יימס וטדי פקח את עניו בבהלה, אבל גילה שהאור שהפיצה מנורת הקיר שבקרבת מקום חזק מאד, ושקשה לו שלא לצמצם את עניו.

אלבוס אחז בו בשתיקה והחל להוביל אותו אל תוך הדירה, אבל הוא דחף אותו ואמר, "אני לא צריך שמרטפית..."

הוא הסתובב לכיוון בו זכר במעורפל שנמצאת הדלת, מתנדנד, אך אלבוס אחז בו ועצר בעדו.

"תן לי ללכת," מלמל טדי, כי גילה שקשה לו לדבר, וניסה להרחיק ממנו את ידו של אלבוס, שאחזה בקדמת מעילו, אך ידו שלו הייתה חלשה וחסרת- תחושה.

"לא. אתה תישן כאן הלילה ותלך כשתהיה צלול מספיק כדי ללכת כמו בן- אדם," התעקש אלבוס בצדקנות האופיינית לו.

טדי ניסה להשתחרר שוב, אבל התרכז יותר מידי בידיו ואיבד את השליטה ברגליו, אלה הפסיקו לתמוך בו והוא נפל קדימה על אלבוס, לוחץ אותו לקיר הפרוזדור.

הקיר פגע בגבו מצד אחד וגופו של טדי, שהיה מוצק מאד גם כן, סגר עליו מהצד השני ולא נתן לו לזוז. הוא פלט גניחה קטנה וטדי הרגיש מסוחרר עוד יותר.

האם אלבוס השמיע את הקול הזה? הגניחה הרכה הזאת? היא הייתה צליל כל כך נחמד... וגם היה לו ריח מאד טוב, עכשיו הוא שם לב, כשהאף שלו היה ממש בתוך שיערו הרך להפליא... הוא היה מזיין אותו...

"אתה אוהב את זה, מה?" הוא המהם, ורק אז אלבוס החל לזוז תחתיו בניסיון להשתחרר, לא מביט בו. "אני יודע שכן. אני יודע כמה אתה הומו..."

אלבוס דחף אותו מעליו במאמץ גדול וכרך זרוע סביב חזהו בזמן שהוביל אותו לתוך מסדרון נוסף קצר מאד. הוא פתח דלת של חדר חשוך אחד וטדי שאל, "אתה לוקח אותי למיטה שלך? ידעתי. כמו זונה..."

אלבוס התעלם ממנו ופתח את האור. זה אכן היה חדר השינה שלו, וטדי גילה שהוא צפוף מאד כשהתנגש בפינת הכוננית. הוא בקושי הרגיש את הכאב, עכשיו, אחרי ימים שהלב שלו לא הפסיק לדמם...

מכונית משטרה מוגלגית עברה בליווי סירנה ואורות מהבהבים בכביש תחת החלון הפתוח למחצה וטדי מצא את עצמו שוכב על גבו על המיטה הגבשושית והקרירה.

"אתה עושה את זה לכל גבר שתוי שאתה מוצא ברחוב?" הוא שאל את אלבוס כשהרגיש שהוא חולץ בשבילו את נעליו. התקרה התנדנדה מול עניו- מתי היא תקרוס כבר?...

פתאום הוא הבין שאלבוס הניח את חגורת מכנסיו לרגלי המיטה ושעכשיו הוא פושט את המעיל ואת המיזע שלו.

"נחמד..." הוא מלמל, בזמן שארבע זוגות עניים ירוקות מלאות דאגה הביטו בו מלמעלה. "ממ... מתי אתה תתפשט?"

"לילה טוב, טדי," היה כל מה שאלבוס אמר לפני שכיסה אותו בשמיכה עבה ויצא מהחדר, סוגר את האור. וטדי נרדם לפני שהספיק לחשוב על משהו נוסף.

_לעזאזל__... __שמישהו יכבה את השמש הזו__..._

ממתי השמש בחורף כל כך חזקה?... טדי התעורר באנחה עמוקה, ממצמץ כנגד אור הבוקר הבוהק.

לקח לו רגע להיזכר איפה הוא ואיך הוא הגיע לשם ומי הוא ואיך הוא הגיע לתחתית...

הוא גנח ביגון ותחב את ראשו תחת כרית הספוג הגבשושית, לא רוצה לעמוד בפני העולם. זוג דמעות, אחת אחרי השנייה, הצליחו לחמוק מבין ריסיו ולהתגלגל על לחיו, לאחר שחשב שכבר לא יוכל לבכות יותר לעולם...

איך זה קרה לו?...

המראות חזרו להבזיק מול עניו בהבזקים אפלים ואיטיים, הראש שלו כאב כל כך... למה הוא לא מת כמו ג'ון מאחורי מכולת האשפה הזו? מה החיים שלו שווים? האם העולם הזה, הקיום הזה, שווה את כל זה?

הלב שלו פעם והדהד באוזניו. דמו זרם ושריריו התכווצו וחזהו עלה וירד עם כל נשימה- איך מכונה שנדמת יציבה וחזקה כל כך יכולה להישבר ולהתרוקן כמו כד חרס מתנפץ?

הוא היה חייב להשתין.

הוא התגלגל מהמיטה, התנער מהסדינים ודידה בעיוורון לכיוון דלת החדר הפתוחה למחצה ואז למסדרון הקצר.

מול חדר השינה הייתה דלת נוספת והוא פתח אותה ונכנס פנימה. הוא שמח שהתברר לו שאלה אכן היו השירותים, כי זה לא היה נעים אם היה מתברר שהשתין במשהו שלא היה בית השימוש...

מעל השירותים היה חלון קטן עם תריסי פלסטיק פתוחים שהשקיף אל חדר המדרגות של הבניין; אישה בגיל העמידה ירדה במדרגות המוארות באור שמש עליז, כלבה הקטן הקשור ברצועה נובח בהתרגשות.

היו לו פעם חיים.

הוא סיים את ענייניו וסגר את חנוט מכנסיו, אותם, הוא נזכר, הוא לובש כבר היום השלישי ברציפות. מתי היה בבית בפעם האחרונה?

הוא שטף את ידיו בכיור ובקושי העז להביט בהשתקפותו במראה שעל דלת ארון התרופות. שיערו היה סתור כי לא הסתרק מאז שעזב את הבית, שקים כהים הסתמנו תחת עניו, שנדמו כהות ומטות מתמיד. הוא היה חיוור מאד, ולסתו הייתה מכוסה בזיפים חומים ביהירים דוקרניים. הוא לא התגלח מאז שעזב את הבית- וויקטורי לא אהבה כשהוא לא מתגלח. מרושל, היא אמרה.

אבל עכשיו הוא כבר לא ראה אותה שלושה ימים, מאז שעזב בערב ההוא, כשזה היה כבר יותר מידי- אז זה לא שינה כלום יותר.

היא העביר את ידיו על זיפי זקנו וכמעט הופתע כשגילה שגם הדמות שבמראה עושה את אותו הדבר.

הוא היה נאה פעם.

למה הוא הפך?

הוא ניסה לקצר את שיערו, שארך מאד לאחרונה, אבל הוא לא הצליח לשחרר את הכוח המטמרפגוסי שלו, כמו כשהוא גרם לעצמו להיראות כמו נער מוגלגי פשוט המסתובב בשכונה, בדיוק לפני שזה קרה...

הוא התרחק מהמראה במהירות ויצא מחדר הרחצה, כאילו הוא מסוגל לברוח מהזיכרונות שלו ברגל.

בדירה של אלבוס היה רק עוד חדר אחד, ששימש כמטבח קטן ושילוב בין חדר עבודה לסלון. בין הספה הנמוכה לאח המפוחמת עמד שולחן ארוך עמוס בגיליונות קלף מפוזרים, עטי נוצה שנשכחו, כסות דיו, מבחנות, בקבוקונים וצנצנות מתויגות מלאות באבקות ונוזלים. על כדור להבה כחולה מרחף רתח נוזל שקוף מעלה עשן לבן כבד וסמיך, שנזל לשולחן כמו הקצף מהפה של האנס סמית' כשנפגע מהקללה הראשונה-

מדף ספרים גבוה ורחב, מצויד בשרפרף ברזל צבוע נחושת, כמעט וקרס תחת הנטל ולרגליו היו מפוזרות ערימות ספרים נוספות- ספרים מלאים בכתמים וסימניות שונות ומשונות עמוסות בהערות.

אלבוס עמד במטבח ומזג מים רותחים מקומקום לזוג ספלים. ברגע ששמע את כניסתו של טדי הוא הסתובב והביט בו. הדאגה והעצב בעניו העלו בטדי זיכרונות מליל אמש בפתאומיות של סטירת לחי. הוא נמלא כלימה כשאלבוס חייך אליו, החיוך המאופק והמריר הרגיל שלו ואז יצק כפית של קפה טחון לכל ספל במיומנות וזהירות, כאילו הוא עובד על עוד תמיסה מסובכת.

"שב," הוא אמר לטדי, שעמד במרכז החדר, לא יודע מה לעשות עם עצמו ועם כאב הראש הנוראי שלו. "סוכר?"

"שניים," ענה טדי והתיישב על כיסא מול השולחן העגול שבפינת החדר, מתחת לחלון צר וארוך הפונה לרחוב. בבית שממול מישהו בדיוק פתח את התריסרים.

צמח קסום כל שהוא שטדי לא טרח לזכור את שמו בשיעורי תורת הצמחים בהוגוורטס גדל בעציץ קטן במרכז השולחן. הוא מתח את עליו הארוכים בעלי הקצוות המסולסלים, פרותיו הסגולים הקטנים נראים כמתפקעים מרוב בשלות. פרחיו הלבנים הקטנים נפתחו כעניים סקרניות כשטדי בחן אותו מקרוב.

"חלב?" עלה קולו של אלבוס מאחוריו.

"לא, תודה," ענה טדי. והעמיד פנים שהוא מתעניין בעציץ כשאלבוס הניח מולו ספל כחול עם ציור של מטאטא וסניץ' מלא בנוזל חום מהביל. לאחר מכן הוא עמל לפנות את הכיסא השני ואת השולחן מהספרים שכיסו אותו.

טדי שלח אצבע ונגע באחד הפירות, זה נמעך בלי כל קושי והכתים את הציפורן הכסוסה שלו בעסיס שחור.

"זה רעיל," אמר אלבוס כבדרך אגב לפני שהניח את הספר האחרון על הרצפה.

"נהדר..." מלמל טדי, אבל לא היה בטוח אם הוא מתכוון לזה או לא. מעניין איזה טעם יש לזה?

איזה טעם יש למוות?

אלבוס הושיט לו מפית נייר והוא ניגב את הנוזל הרעיל מאצבעו בזמן שאלבוס התיישב מולו עם ספל הקפה שלו.

הם ישבו בשתיקה ולטדי לא התחשק לשתות או לאכול משהו. בכלל.

הוא הביט בנוזל המהביל המסתחרר בתוך הספל שלו, והתרכז אך ורק בו, כי גילה שקפה לא מזכיר לו כלום וזאת הייתה הקלה. הוא חשב שנרדם לכמה שניות, ואז גילה שהוא כבר לא מביט בקפה, אלא במשהו אחר שהשכיח ממנו אפילו את כאב הראש לכמה שניות.

אלבוס החזיק את הספל שלו בשתי ידיו ונשף לתוכו כמו ילד ששותה חלב קקאו חם; עניו היו מושפלות מאחורי מסך של ריסים חומים ארוכים והעדים שעלו מהספל נגעו על שפתיו, שהיו וורדרדות ודי יפות, טדי שם לב פתאום- מעניין איך הן ירגישו על הצוואר שלו, ועל החזה שלו...

לאחר שהיה מרוצה מהטמפרטורה של המשקה, אלבוס לגם ממנו בזהירות, ועניו נדדו לכיוון שולחן העבודה שלו, משגיחות על הנוזל המבעבע בעין דואגת, כשל אם אוהבת.

טדי תהה כמה זמן חלף מאז שווקטורי ראתה את בן דודה לאחרונה, ואיך הייתה מגיבה אם הייתה רואה את ההופעה המרושלת שלו עכשיו- השיער שלו היה פרוע, כמו תמיד, ושיערות בודדות הבריקו כנימי זהב ואודם באור השמש. באחת הגרביים שלו היה חור בבוהן, הכפתורים בחולצה שלו לא היו מכופתרים עד הסוף והיא השתלשלה מחוץ למכנסיו. פתאום, למרות שידע זאת, טדי שם לב שהחזה של אלבוס חלק ושעורו בצבע סוכר חום. מעניין איזה טעם יש לו?...

גם הוא לא היה כל כך מגולח, וקצוות לסתו היו מכוסות בזיפים חומים קטנים ורכים. על מותניו נחו ברישול מכנסי הקנבס לימוניות, שבאמת נראו כאילו הוא שלף אותן מאיזו מזבלה, או מכולת אשפה...

ועכשיו אלבוס הביט בו, ופתאום החיזיון שעלה בזיכרונו התנפץ. טדי התענג על אבידת הרסיסים.

"משהו לא בסדר, טדי?" שאל אלבוס, מחזיק את הספל שלו סנטימטרים ספורים תחת פיו.

טדי רצה להגיד לו שבעצם לא, שום דבר לא בסדר, אבל המבט בעניים שלו תמיד היה עצוב משהו והוא כבר לא צחק הרבה כמו שהיה צוחק כשהיה ילד. טדי לא רצה לעקוץ אותו עם הארס שזרם בדמו יותר משכבר עקץ.

"לא, אני... רציתי להגיד שאני מצטער על... על מה שאמרתי לך אתמול בלילה... אני נוטה לדבר שטויות כשאני שיכור." _אני נוטה ללחוץ על המקומות הרגישים כשאני שיכור__, __כי הכל פתאום כל כך ברור כשאני שתוי__..._

"כמו כולנו. זה בסדר," אמר אלבוס וחייך בהבנה. הוא בכל זאת נראה עצוב. טדי ידע מה המשפחה שלו חושבת עליו, למרות שניסו להסתיר את זה בחיוכים וחיבוקים- לא הומו, **דו מיני**- הלוואי שאלה היו הצרות שלו...

"שתה, זה טוב לראש," אלבוס עודד אותו.

"אולי אם שמת בפנים ארגז אספירין," מלמל טדי אך שתה בכל זאת.

אלבוס בחן אותו למשך כמה שניות לפני שקם ופנה אל שולחן העבודה שלו. הוא הוריד את המבחנה המהבילה מהאש בעזרת מלקחיים והניח אותה על מעמד ברזל בצד; באותו הרגע משהו כחול החל להתפשט בתחתית המבחנה.

הוא רשם משהו בגיליון קלף כזה או אחר, העביר עמוד בספר ואז חיטט בחיפוש אחר משהו. לבסוף הוא מצא את זה; צנצנת זכוכית שטוחה מלאה בכדורים אדומים קטנים.

הוא חזר אל השולחן ולרגע טדי חשב שהוא עומד להתיישב על הברכיים שלו, אך הוא התיישב על קצה השולחן בזמן שהוציא מהצנצנת, בזהירות, כדור אחד קטנטן והושיט אותו לטדי.

"לא ידעתי שאתה לוקח סמים," הוא אמר ובלע את הכדור מייד ביחד עם לגימה מהקפה המתקרר. הוא לא ידע מה זה או מה זה יעשה לו, אבל לא היה אכפת לו- זה תמיד יכול היה להרוג אותו.

"זה כדור נגד כאב ראש," אמר אלבוס בהתקוממות ילדותית, "לאנשים **שחושבים**, אתה יודע. לפעמים יש לי כאב ראש כי אני המון במעבדה, אז אני לוקח את זה. זה קצת מרדים."

אבל טדי לא זכר יותר מזה.

הוא התעורר עם תחושה שכל איבר בגוף שלו שוקל לפחות כמו שני קילוגרם עופרת. הגב שלו כאב והוא הזיע על המצע המחוספס ששכב עליו, שהיה צר למדי ורגלו האחת מצאה את דרכה לרצפה.

מטלית קרה כיסתה את מצחו ועניו, והראש שלו כבר לא כאב, למרות שהעניים שלו היו כבדות כאילו הוא לא ישן שתי יממות לפחות.

הן היו עצומות כשמישהו לקח את המטלית והחזיר אותה רטובה וקרירה עוד יותר. אז אותו המישהו החל לעסות את העור הרך שמתחת לאוזנו. זה היה נעים. הוא רצה לישון...

לפתע הוא הפסיק ובמקום השחיל את ידו מתחת לחולצה של טדי, מלטף את בטנו ואת חזהו. האצבעות עברו על אחת הפטמות שלו... זה היה טוב...

אלבוס היה **הומו**.

טדי קרע את המטלית מעל עניו ופקח אותן באחת, רק כדי לפלוט קריאת כאב ולסגור אותם שוב. האם הוא התעוור הרגע?

"מה זה, לעזאזל?" הוא סינן בקול צרוד משינה. הוא הצליח לפקוח את עניו לכדי חריצים וראה את דמותו של אלבוס ניגשת לשולחן העבודה ומכסה כדור זכוכית עבה שעמד על מוט ברזל על השולחן והפיץ אור לבן- כחלחל מעוור.

"זאת מנורת חלקיקים קסומים. אני מריץ ניסוי," הסביר אלבוס בקלילות.

"אני חושב שאני עיוור..." מלמל טדי ושפשף את עניו, מולן רצו כתמים שחורים וכחולים ואדומים, כמו דם ניתז...

אלבוס התיישב על קצה הספה, ליד אגנו של טדי, זה נעץ את עניו בתקרה כי ידע מה הוא עומד לשאול אותו. הוא שנא כששואלים אותו אם הוא בסדר, במיוחד כשהתשובה הייתה ידועה.

כנראה שאלבוס ידע את זה, כי הוא הקדים תרופה למכה, "אנחנו בסך הכל דואגים לך, טדי."

טדי לא ידע מה לענות, ולפתע הרגיש מאד נבוך.

"אני- אני יודע... אני מניח. אבל..."

אלבוס הביט בו בעצב. היו לו עניים כל כך בוהקות...

"גם אבא דואג לך," הוא אמר בדיוק את מה שטדי חשש שהוא יגיד. "אם הוא לא היה שולח אותנו לחפש אותך, מי יודע מה היה קורה לך? אולי היית נשאר לשכב על המדרכה מחוץ לבר עד עכשיו, וזה במקרה הטוב. הוא דואג לך יותר מכולם, הוא-"

"הוא יכול ללכת להזדיין," סינן טדי והתרכז בחוט סורר שנפרם מכיסוי הספה כדי לא להביט באלבוס.

"אל תדבר עליו ככה," הוא אמר בחומרה, "אתה צריך לדבר איתו. הוא מבין יותר מכל אחד אחר איך אתה מרגיש עכשיו-"

"בטח שהוא מבין, הוא שלח אותי לשם!" קרא טדי והזדקף במקומו באחת כי צמרמורת קרה אחזה בו, והוא חייב היה להתנער ממנה. רק לא לחשוב על זה...

"זאת **העבודה** שלך, טדי!" אלבוס התאים את קולו לשל טדי. "מה, ציפת שבגלל שהוא הסנדק שלך אתה תהיה פטור מזה? את מי רצית שהם ישלחו, את פקחי תחבורת הקסם? את המתלמדים, אולי?"

טדי שתק, כי ידע שהוא צודק. שלושה היו מתים במקומו. אבל למה שאנשים יעשו דבר כזה? איזה מן דחף חולני גורם להם לרצות להרוג חפים מפשע? הם אוהבים את הדם והצרחות והבהלה והמוות...

טדי שקע בספה לאיטו ואלבוס רכן מעליו כדי לסדר את הכרית שלראשו בעדינות מפייסת. מזמן לא טיפלו בו ככה...

הוא הרגיש דמעות נקוות בעניו, כרוצות להזרים מתוכן את המראות הנוראיים, לנקז את הרעל. הוא עצם אותן כדי שאלבוס לא יראה את הדמעות, ופתאום הוא הרגיש את המטלית הרטובה, הרעננה עכשיו, עוברת על פניו בעדינות- אלבוס ידע שהוא בוכה, אבל לא רצה להביך אותו. זה גם היה משהו, הוא תמיד יכול היה להעמיד פנים שזה לא קרה.

לאחר שסיים וטדי הזיל בחשאי את כל הדמעות שהצליח להפיק, מה שלא היה הרבה אחרי השבוע הארוך שעבר עליו, הוא הניח את המטלית בצד והביט בו.

טדי פקח את עניו והביט בו בחזרה. הם הביטו זה בזה זמן מה, וידו של אלבוס תמחה בגופו מעל לכתפו הימנית של טדי. אז הוא שלח את ידו השנייה והחל ללטף את זיפי פניו באגודלו.

ווקטורי אף פעם לא הייתה עושה את זה, היא לא אהבה כשהוא לא התגלח. אבל אלבוס אהב אותם, כך היה נראה, כי הוא חייך לעצמו חיוך קטנטן, כצוחק מבדיחה חשאית שהעלתה בו זיכרונות.

"אתה רוצה לדבר על זה?" הוא שאל את טדי במבט עצוב. למה הוא היה עצוב כל כך כל הזמן? מה הייתה הבעיה שלו? הוא לא ראה את עמיתיו לעבודה ונשים וילדים חפים מפשע נרצחים באכזריות על ידי טרוריסטים חסרי לב... מה כאב לו כל כך, לעזאזל?

"אה... לא," ענה טדי, מנסה להסוות את המחנק שבקולו. "אני... אני יכול להתקלח?"

"כן, בטח," ענה אלבוס והזדקף באחת, כאילו פתאום הבין כמה הם קרובים ושהוא מלטף את פניו. טדי הרגיש חיסרון כשהוא הפסיק. "יש מגבות בארון ליד הדלת. אני אמצא לך משהו ללבוש."

הוא קם, וטדי הזדקף למצב ישיבה. "אני יכול להשתמש בסכין הגילוח שלך?"

אלבוס נראה ספקני וגירד את עורפו במבוכה משהו. "ובכן, הוא שבור, אבל אתה יכול לנסות..."

המים זרמו במורד גופו בזרזיפים של טוהר. הוא לא התקלח כבר שלושה ימים, אבל בכל זאת, הוא לא הרגיש שום שיפור כשיצא והתעטף במגבת. הוא עדיין היה מזוהם, מלא בדם...

דלת חדר השינה הייתה פתוחה לרווחה ואלבוס עמד ליד הכוננית שלו, מחטט במגרות המבולגנות בחיפוש אחר בגדים שיתאימו לטדי.

"הכל קטן מידי..." טדי שמע אותו ממלמל כשנכנס לחדר.

הוא לא אמר דבר, רק פנה לכיוון החלון שלצד המיטה, נדחק בין אלבוס לבין המיטה.

החלון היה פתוח ורוח קרה נשבה על פלג גופו העליון החשוף. הוא הניח את מרפקו השמאלי על אדן החלון והשעין את ראשו על כף ידו, מביט אל הרחוב שבחוץ; זרזיפי גשם ירדו על הכביש הסואן. טיפה אחת התעופפה ופגעה בלחיו.

החיים בחוץ המשיכו כרגיל. האנשים האלו היו מוגנים מהטרוריסטים האלו בזכות טדי וכל מי שמת באותו היום בפרוור מנצ'סטר. גם טדי רצה להמשיך, אבל לאן היה עליו ללכת עכשיו? ווקטורי כבר לא רצתה אותו, והוא לא חשב שהוא יוכל להביט בפניו של סנדקו מתי שהוא בזמן הקרוב מבלי למות מבושה, אחרי כל מה שאמר לו לפני שעזב את הלשכה בסערה ויצא ל"חופשה" שלו.

אלבוס כבר לא היה כל כך דומה לאביו, הוא שם לב עכשיו. אולי הוא יישאר איתו? הוא טיפל בו כל כך יפה עד עכשיו, למרות שהוא פגע בו.

מעניין מה אמא שלו תגיד. כולם בטח יחשבו שהם ביחיד... מעניין מה ווקטורי תגיד...

המגירה נסגרה מאחורי גבו של טדי, אך הוא לא פנה לאחור מהרחוב האפור שנשקף אליו מחוץ לחלון. אפור עדיף מאדום, אבל השאלה היא מה מת יותר...

אלבוס שתק, וטדי לא פנה לאחור גם כשהרגיש את זרועותיו נכרכות סביב חזהו מאחור, ידיו מלטפות אותו. הוא הניח נשיקה מרפרפת אחת על צווארו, בדיוק על ווריד פועם שטדי הרגיש יתר- על- המידה, אז על כתפו הימנית ואז נעצר, כמחכה לאישור להמשיך.

טדי אפילו לא היה צריך לחשוב, כי הוא ידע מה הוא רוצה, איך הוא רוצה להשכיח מליבו את כל מה שראה, רק לזמן קצר.

הוא הרים את ידו הימנית ואחז בידו השמאלית של אלבוס, שנעצרה מליטופיה על לוח ליבו. אלבוס המשיך לנשק את צווארו באיטיות, וידו הימנית החליקה על בטנו של טדי ובתנועה קצרה הפילה את המגבת שנקשרה סביב מותניו. היא נפלה לרצפה בערמה גבשושית סביב רגליו של טדי.

טדי אף פעם לא היה עם גבר אחר קודם לכן, אבל למרות שזה קרה באור יום מלא על המיטה בחדרו הפתוח של אלבוס, הוא לא הרגיש הרבה הבדל.

אלבוס היה קטן ושביר למראה, כמעט כמו ווקטורי, וירכיו התכסו בעגלי זיעה והיו חלקות למגע תחת ידיו של טדי כשהן היו מפוסקות תחתיו.

אלבוס לא נרתע מהזיפים הדוקרניים או מהפצעים הטריים שבקושי התחילו להגליד; לא מהחיצוניים ולא מהפנימיים. ווקטורי נגעלה מהם כשראתה אותם לראשונה במיטתם בלילה שאחרי שחרורו של טדי מבית החולים, אבל אלבוס נישק אותם בדרכו מטה על גופו; את החתכים על החזה והבטן והכוויה הארוכה על ירכו השמאלית.

אלבוס היה חם תחתיו, חי- עניו היו נוצצות ומלאות תשוקה ולבבותיהם פעמו ביחד בקצב מהיר. טדי לא פחד- הוא אפילו ניסה- לשבור אותו. הוא היה שביר כל כך, טדי ידע כמה גוף יכול להיות שביר- אבל אלבוס לא נשבר, אפילו כשנאנק בכאב. הכאב לא הרג אותו, רק חישל אותו, והפך עד מהרה לעונג כשהוא גנח וזרק את ראשו לאחור. טדי נשך את צווארו החשוף, החלבי, והוא חווה אורגזמה קצרה לפני ששניהם גמרו.

_ובכן__, __זה היה זיון לא רע__... __לא ידעתי שלאל יש את זה__... __מעניין מה ג__'__יימס היה אומר__..._

טדי התעורר בתחושה הרבה יותר חמימה מבבוקר שלפני, אך מייד נאלץ לפתוח בהכחשה. רק לא לחשוב על זה...

הוא שכב במיטה של אלבוס איפה שנרדם בערב שלפני ושמיכה הייתה משוכה על גופו עד למרכז חזהו. אלבוס בדיוק התלבש באור הבוקר האפרורי, מתאמץ להיראות מסודר, וטדי הביט בו בשתיקה מנומנמת.

הוא שכב עם אלבוס.

הוא זיין את הבן של הסנדק שלו.

משום מה, זה די הצחיק אותו.

אלבוס התיישב על המיטה בזמן שנעל את נעליו. "איך ישנת?" הוא שאל מבלי להביט בטדי.

"לא רע," ענה טדי בצרידות ושפשף את השינה מחוץ לעניו. זאת הייתה האמת, למעשה.

"אני הולך לעבודה," המשיך אלבוס, "אתה יכול להישאר כאן, אם אתה רוצה, אבל תרחם על המקרר, ואם אתה הולך תטרוק אחריך את הדלת. בסדר?"

"כן, בסדר," אמר טדי בהיסח דעת והתיישב במיטה בעמל. השמיכה החליקה מחזהו ובטנו. "מה אתה הולך להגיד לאבא שלך?"

"שהמצב שלך משתפר ושאתה עומד לדבר איתו, כי זה מה שאתה תעשה," ענה אלבוס והציץ בו מזווית עינו לפני שחזר להביט בנעליו. טדי הרגיש דחף לעשות מה שהוא אומר לו- האם הוא ידע שככה הוא ירגיש אחרי שישכב איתו?

"ומה בקשר ל... אתמול בלילה?"

"אתמול בלילה? אתה מתכוון אתמול בצהריים?" אמר אלבוס וחייך אליו בחטף, "אני לא אגיד לו כלום- מה שאבא שלי לא יודע לא יפגע בו. זה לא כאילו הוא יוצא לדוג עם כל אחד ששוכב איתי. למה, אתה רוצה שהוא ידע?"

"הייתי רוצה לראות את הפרצוף שלו, אבל לא, עדיף שלא ידע," ענה טדי ואלבוס צחקק, צחוק רך וטהור שכזה.

הוא קם מהמיטה ופנה לכיוון הדלת, אך טדי עצר אותו, "אל, אני רק רוצה להיות בטוח- זה לא אומר משהו, נכון?"

"כמובן שלא. אתה לא הומו." אלבוס משך בכתפיו, וטדי הרגיש שפספס איזו כוונה נסתרת בניצוץ המשועשע בעניו.

"זה טוב... מאד. כלומר, אין לי שום דבר נגדך, אבל לא הייתי רוצה לפגוע בך, זה הכל," אמר טדי ואלבוס חייך אליו. טדי גילה שהוא מחייך בחזרה, בקושי, אבל זה היה החיוך הראשון שלו זה ימים רבים.

"בסדר, טדי. אני חייב לרוץ- סיימתי אתמול את הניסוי ואני רוצה להספיק להגיש את התוצאות לוועדה עוד הבוקר," אמר אלבוס לאחר שהציץ בשעונו. הוא הסתובב ויצא מהחדר, כשלפתע חזר והציץ פנימה, כאילו שכח דבר מה. "בגלל זה אני שוכב עם גברים, אתה יודע," הוא אמר, "הם נותנים לי השראה כאלכימאי. תודה לך, טדי."

לאחר רגע דלת הדירה נסגרה אחריו, וטדי אפילו לא הספיק להשיב תודה.


End file.
